Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. Computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks, can perform point of sale transactions to purchase goods and/or services, and/or can download content, which can be stored and/or displayed on the computing and communicating devices.
However, many point of sale transactions occur when a customer is located at a merchant's facility (e.g., a store, a restaurant, etc.) and/or when the customer uses a conventional form of payment, such as cash, a credit card, and/or another form of payment (e.g., a debit card, a gift card, a check, etc.), to pay for goods and/or services. Unfortunately, when using the conventional form of payment, the customer risks losing the cash, the credit card, etc. Additionally, when a non-cash-based form of payment is used, to pay for the goods and/or services, the customer usually provides a check, credit card, and/or other form of payment to the merchant, which exposes the customer to a risk associated with an unauthorized use of the credit card, identity theft, and/or an unauthorized use of bank account information associated with the customer.